The present application relates to a lighting device. Particularly, the present application relates to a mobile lantern lighting device. The present application further relates to charging systems and methods for storing energy within a mobile lantern device. Lanterns convert stored energy into light energy and illuminate a surrounding environment. Lanterns may be used for generally illuminating a surrounding area or for performing a particular task, such as reading. When performing a particular task, a user may wish to direct light toward only a portion of the surrounding environment.
While a large light output from the lantern may be preferred for general lighting, a reduced light output may be preferred to perform a particular task. Traditional lanterns include one or more lighting sources (e.g., mantels, bulbs, etc.) intended to project light toward a surrounding environment. While a user may vary the light output of the lantern using a switch (e.g., a dial that regulates the flow of fuel to the mantel), the light output of each light source is typically increased or decreased together. Therefore, users generally cannot specify the intensity of a particular light source. Further, traditional lanterns do not allow a user to selectively direct light toward only a portion of the surrounding environment. Despite such lack of control, lanterns with lighting sources controlled in unison remain the primary devices used to illuminate a surrounding environment.